sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Caroline Thompson
| birth_place = Washington, D.C. | occupation = | years_active = }} Caroline Thompson (born April 23, 1956) is an American novelist, screenwriter, film director, and producer. She wrote the screenplays for Tim Burton's films Edward Scissorhands, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Corpse Bride. She co-wrote the story for Edward Scissorhands and co-adapted a new stage version of the film with director and choreographer Matthew Bourne. Thompson also adapted the screenplay for the film version of Wicked Lovely, a bestselling fantasy series, in 2011, but the production was put into turnaround. She directed Black Beauty (1994); Buddy (1997), which she also wrote; and the television movie Snow White: The Fairest of Them All (2001), also as producer and co-writer. Early life Thompson was born in Washington, D.C., the daughter of Bettie Marshall (née Warner), a teacher, and Thomas Carlton Thompson, Jr., a lawyer.http://www.filmreference.com/film/9/Caroline-Thompson.html She received her early education in Washington. She later moved Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Radcliffe College, and eventually graduated from Amherst College in 1978 with a degree in English and classic literature.Biography The New York Times. Career Thompson moved to Los Angeles, supporting herself as a freelance book reviewer and writer. In 1983, she published a novel "First Born" which director Penelope Spheeris chose to adapt into a film, and from whom she started learning scriptwriting while writing the drafts of the film's screenplay.Interview Though the movie was never made, the project inspired her to pursue a career as a screenwriter.Biography ''Yahoo! Movies. Her other works include ''Snow White: The Fairest of Them All for Hallmark, starring Miranda Richardson and Kristin Kreuk, The Secret Garden, Buddy, Black Beauty, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, and The Addams Family. From the above, she directed Black Beauty (1994) as her directorial debut,Black Beauty Review Entertainment Weekly. followed by ''Snow White in 2001 for TVon making "Snow White: The Fairest of Them All" and Buddy. She was the producer for Snow White and the associate producer for The Secret Garden and Edward Scissorhands. Her recent screenplay for Wicked Lovely, intended to be directed by Mary Harron, was in turnaround in 2011.Stuart Kemp (Hollywood Reporter), "Screen Talk: No fairytale ending in sight", The Independent (UK), September 2, 2011 Thompson was presented with the Distinguished Screenwriter Award at the 2011 Austin Film Festival. Filmography * Edward Scissorhands (1990) * The Addams Family (1991) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * The Secret Garden (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Black Beauty (1994) * Buddy (1997) * Snow White: The Fairest of Them All (TV, 2001) * Corpse Bride (2005) * City of Ember (2008) * Welcome to Marwen (2018) Bibliography * First born, Published by Coward-McCann, 1983. . * Edward Scissorhands, by Thompson & Tim Burton. Published by distributed by Cinestore, 1990. * The Secret Garden, Adapted by Thompson. Published by s.n., 1991. * The Addams Family: A Novelization, by Elizabeth Faucher, Thompson, & Larry Wilson. Published by Scholastic Inc., 1991. . * Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas: A Novel, by Daphne Skinner, Thompson, Michael McDowell, & Tim Burton. Published by Puffin Books, 1994. . * Snow White, by Thompson & Julie Hickson. Published by s.n, 2000. References * Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas: The Film, the Art, the Vision, by Frank Thompson, Tim Burton. Published by Disney Editions, 2002. . Caroline Thompson – Page 179. External links * * * Caroline Thompson Video Interview Category:1956 births Category:20th-century American novelists Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American women novelists Category:Amherst College alumni Category:Living people Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:American women screenwriters Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Screenwriters from Washington, D.C.